After the Break Up
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were a happy couple, that's until Sakura catches Sasuke kissing Karin. Will they ever be together again? Read and find out! SasuSaku! :D


A SasuSaku Story – After the Break Up.

Sakura's POV.

I'm Sakura Haruno, 16 years old, study at Konoha High School. My life is pretty normal, I have friends, I have my mom and my older brother, Sasori; my dad died when I was 10. I have a boyfriend, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the hottest guy in our high school; fan-girls are always drooling over him. We've been together for 3 years now. I fell in love with Sasuke, I never wanted to be in love, but I am; he wasn't much of a girls' fan. He thought every girl was his fan-girl, I wasn't. I was always depressed because of my father's death. Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto were my friends before my father died, they were still my friends after he died, but I've never let anyone after that, until Sasuke came.

_Flashback to when Sakura was 12 years…_

_Normal POV._

_Sakura was sitting alone at the recess, she closed her eyes as she listened to the students talking and playing, she was sitting alone. Her best friends, well, Ino and Shikamaru sit alone with Shikamaru's best guy friend, Chouji. It's not that they didn't invite her; it's just that she doesn't like meeting new people. Naruto would be busy with either detention or eating lunch while screaming his ass out at his best friend, Sasuke._

_Sakura sighed, she never felt like eating in school, she would always sit there, closes her eyes till the bell rings. "Are you alright?" she heard a boy's voice. She opened her eyes to see a handsome boy, she recognized him as the "poor boy who's Naruto's best friend", aka Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she said._

_Sasuke shrugged. "You always sit here, under the same tree, every recess, alone. And I see you're closing your eyes every time, which made me wonder if you're sick or something."_

"_No, I'm not sick. I'm alright."_

"_OK." Sasuke seemed to have more to say, as Sakura noticed._

"_Are _you_ OK?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke smirked. "I'm fine, I feel bad to see you left alone like this. Do you want me to sit with you?"_

_Sakura took this by surprise. Sasuke Uchiha had million of fan-girls, if not zillion, why did he want to sit with_her_? She wasn't anything special at all. Pink hair, which many people made fun of; large forehead; Perfect grades, which made everyone call her a nerd. But she never gave a shit about anyone. She is who she is. She is and will always be Sakura Haruno, which made Sasuke interested in her, but he'd never admit it. Sakura has been thinking for too long that Sasuke took that as a no. She saw his rejected face. "U-um, it's fine."_

_Sasuke looked at her. "If you don't want me to – "_

"_No, it's OK. I want you to sit with me."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Should I say thanks, or that's your part?"_

_Sakura cracked a little smile. "Thank you."_

"_So, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_I know. I'm Sakura Haruno."_

"_I know."_

_They both smirked._

"_Why you're always alone?" Sasuke asked._

"_I'm not _always_ alone, just in school. Naruto is too busy letting the food out of his mouth and on your face," she said as Sasuke smirked. "Ino and Shikamaru are busy with Chouji; I don't like meeting new people. That's all."_

_Sasuke nodded. "Well, now you have a fourth friend."_

_Sakura glanced at Sasuke. A fourth friend? Did she really want that? She didn't know if she should let him in. But saw the way he treated the other girls, simply worse than pigs. So she would be a princess compared to the others._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_Sakura's thoughts were cut by the sound of the bell ringing._

_She kept thinking that day about letting or not letting Sasuke in. After the time she spent thinking, she had let him in. And they became great friends, for one year. They both felt more for each other. Sasuke has never had a girl this close to his heart. Sakura has never felt this way towards any guy. They realized they fell in love; they picked the same day to confess._

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting near a lake in the park, it was their special spot. They'd been having mental fights with their inners on how to confess, and they both had been suffering from embarrassing teasing from their inners._

"_Um, Sakura?" Sasuke started._

_Sakura glanced at him. "Yeah?"_

"_Do you see those corny movies in which a boy and a girl are best friends, and then suddenly they fall in love with each other?"_

_Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, that has happened in real life with me."_

_Sasuke looked at her; his full attention was taken by her because of what she said. "Really? Who?"_

_Sakura smiled a small smile. "Shikamaru and Ino."_

That_ disappointed Sasuke; he thought she was going to say him and her. "Oh. Yeah. Right."_

_Sakura decided this was it. It was now or never. "And I actually have experienced personally," Sasuke looked at her when he said that. "With you."_

_That made Sasuke's eyes widen, did she just say that! Wow._

_Sakura wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the lake. Sasuke was looking at her like she's some kind of an alien, which made Sakura _very_ uncomfortable. Sasuke finally looked away. "I'm not good with romance, but I know that I feel the same way towards you, Sakura."_

_Sakura looked at him, her cheeks already heated up with a deep red color. It made her look so cute in Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke decided he's finally getting what he wanted, he's going to see if her lips taste as good as they look. He leaned his head to Sakura's, their noses touching, Sakura's eyes didn't close like Sasuke's, they went wider by every second, if possible. At last, Sasuke's lips rested on Sakura's as his arms made their way to her waist. Sakura took few seconds to respond to Sasuke, as she closed her eyes and melted in Sasuke's arms. That, was Sasuke and Sakura's first kiss, together, and ever._

_End of flashback…_

Sakura's POV.

Sasuke and I had 3 blissful years together, filled with love and romance. I never thought I'd smile and laugh so often ever again. But I did, I laughed, I smiled, I grinned, I giggled, I chuckled, I smirked. I never thought I'd do any of these after my father's death, but he was meant for me. He was my Prince Charming. My knight in the shining armor. He was my Sasuke. He _is_ my Sasuke.

So, here I am, on my way to my locker, which is right next to Sasuke's. We meet there after every class. Or walk our way there together if we have the same class.

I'm walking as my eyes are locked to the ground, when I look up, I wish I never did. There was my Prince Charming; my knight in the shining armor; my Sasuke, kissing, no – _making out _with Karin; our school's _bad _girl. I didn't know what to do. Should I yell? Should I runaway crying? Should I punch them both? Should I just stand there and see when they're planning to s_top_?

"Karin!" I yelled. Looks like my body is going to work on its own. My yell seems to make the chickens scare, because they broke the kiss.

I looked at Sasuke, he was shocked, and he was gasping for air; of course, he was _sucking_ her face with that kiss. He looked…was that guilt? I didn't know. My anger was blinding me.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke stuttered. He was a chicken, just like his hairstyle.

I didn't look at him as I made my way towards Karin, who was proudly putting her slutty smirk on her face. That smirk, like she's telling me "I'm the one Sasuke wants, we just made out right in front of you, beat it."

"Sakura! Stop it!" I heard Sasuke's voice, which is when I realized what I was doing. I was punching Karin's face. I was making her blood come out of her mouth. I was making blood comes out of those lips that stole my guy. I stopped as I grabbed Karin from her shirt.

"You know what? You don't deserve my effort to bleed you, you don't deserve my anger, you don't deserve anything, and you don't deserve me giving you a single s_hit_. I pity you, Karin. You're known around the whole school for being the school's slut. You think that makes you great? You're wrong, that makes people stay away from trash like you, the only reason you've lost your _virginity_ is because you sleep with drunken poor boys. I'm sure they'd never go back to drinking not to end up in bed with someone like _you_. Look at you, you _disgust_ me. The only thing you're good at is taking off your clothes. You think you're the queen? Well, guess what? You're the one who the queen wants to burn, for your bitchiness," I finish letting out everything out of my mind on my tongue as I let go roughly of Karin, so she falls on the ground. I'm furious. I look in Karin's eyes. She's shocked. Her eyes are wide open, as her mouth. "Watch out, a bug might get in that mouth of yours, they'll think it is home." I turn to look at Sasuke. His hair is a mess. His shirt's buttons are open, showing his chest. He's as shocked as Karin is, but of course, him being, well, _him_, his shock is only by his wide open eyes. I see many students behind Sasuke, as the principle makes her way through the crowd.

"What is going on here!" Tsunade asks out loud.

I look at Karin, glance at Sasuke, then fully face Lady Tsunade.

"No making out in hallways, I was just telling them that. I'll get myself to detention for beating the crap out of the falling slut behind me," I say, dryly. I can surely guess what Lady Tsunade is going to say next.

"Sakura Haruno! Language!" Lady Tsunade yells. Oh, yeah, I guessed right.

"English, ma'am." I murmur. The crowd of students laughs as Lady Tsunade glares a hole through me. I'm not smiling, I'm sure my face is a total blank.

I take a last glance as Sasuke. His face is facing the ground. His eyes are covered by his bangs. His fists are a curved into a ball. His chin hardens by every second. I look at Lady Tsunade, blankly. I walk away, my feet leading me to detention room.

End of Sakura's POV.

Sasuke's POV.

Guilt is eating me alive, as I see my girlfriend walking away to detention room. Sakura is teachers' favorite student. Perfect grades; never talks; always up to do projects for school. She's smart. She's clever. She's intelligent. She's a genius.

I hate Karin right now more than ever. She ruined everything. I see everyone going their own ways after the drama is over. I see Karin gets up; she's probably still shocked from what Sakura said. I'm guessing she's heading to the nurse, she's bloodied.

I stand still in my spot, I can't move, I don't know what's going to happen next. "Sasuke!" I hear someone calling me, I recognize the voice. It's Naruto.

"What happened to you!" he asks.

I laugh bitterly. "My girlfriend just saw a girl kissing me, no big deal." I remember Sakura after I say this. She always used to say "sarcasm is my _best friend_." And I would laugh at my funny girl. I love her. I love my girlfriend. I love Sakura Haruno. I love her so much.

Naruto's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He's trying to comfort me, but fails so badly at it. I think I just lost my girl. I think my girl can't stand to look at my face anymore.

"She thinks I've cheated on her. I didn't, Naruto. I didn't. I never would," I say weakly. This is the first time I show my emotions this much. I want to _cry_ so badly. I'm a man, and I'm an Uchiha, I shouldn't cry, but I have a_heart_. And right now, it's broken, it's shattered. My legs give up as I lean against the wall and sit down; I look up at the ceiling. Regret, pain, guilt, they're all eating me alive. They're all killing me by whispering to me: Sakura.

_At the end of the school day…_

I have to talk to Sakura; I have to explain everything to her. I start searching for her among the students. That shouldn't be hard, her pink hair should help. I find Shikamaru and Ino talking to someone, which happens to be Sakura. I start running as I see she's walking away from Shikamaru and Ino.

"Sakura!" I shout, calling her. She doesn't stop, even though I can tell she heard me. "Damn it, Sakura!" I shout again. I catch up with her, she's walking and I'm running, I tell her to stop, but she doesn't listen to me, so I grab her arm and make her stop. She turns around. I look at her to see she's glaring a hateful glare at me. It breaks my heart even more.

"Let me explain. I _swear_ to you, Sakura. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" I say.

She shrugs. "I know."

What she just said made me surprised. If she knows, then why is she acting like this? I didn't realize that my thoughts went on my tongue until I hear her reply.

"What hurt me," she says in a weak voice, "isn't the kiss. It's the fact that you _didn't _push her off of you when she kissed you, which made her think she _won _you."

I didn't push her off? No. I didn't. I tried to, but she has an experience with making out with boys.

Sakura's POV.

I see Sasuke rethinking about what I just said again and again. He doesn't know that I just want to go home so I can cry with no one watching me. I've never cried for the past 6 years. I never did after my father's death, but I guess Sasuke is breaking the rule, which is making things even _worse_.

"Good day, Sasuke," I say weakly as I start walking away. But as I expected, he grabbed my arm. He's a stubborn stone-head. He has always been and always will be.

"I'm not done, Sakura. I didn't push her off because she was too strong," he says.

Excuses are sometimes worse than the bad deeds themselves. "Oh, so that explains you letting her unbutton your shirt?" I say. I caught him off guard. He doesn't reply, he just looks down.

"I…I didn't realize what I was doing till I saw your face," he mumbled, I can feel the guilt building inside him.

I got him. I made his mistake as clear as the sunlight. "I guess that's all. Later." I start walking away. Sasuke was about to stop me, but he didn't. I started walking faster, and faster, till I realized I'm running as fast as I can.

When I get home, I run to my room and close the door behind me, I burry my face in my pillow and sigh. I'm not trying to be selfish, but I'm really strong, emotionally and physically. Sasuke Uchiha is making me weak, I haven't cried in 6 years, and here I am, trying to stop my tears from coming out. I know I'm not succeeding. I want to cry, but I can't. I shouldn't. I sigh again; I have to do anything to keep the tears away.

The doorbell rings, I lift my head and my body as my weak legs walk me to the door. My mother works at Yamanaka's Flowers Company; that's how Ino and I are best friends. I open the door to see Ino and Shikamaru. Wow, I was just thinking of Ino, and she's right there.

"What do you want?" I say.

Ino frowns as Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "A simple "hi" could have been great, Sakura," Ino says. Such a drama queen she is.

"Hi," I say.

"How long do you keep on making us wait at the doorstep? Where are the great manners miss Sakura?" Shikamaru says. I roll my eyes at him. He rolls his eyes back at me.

"Seriously? Get over it, you two. Let us in, Forehead!" Ino butts in our rolling-eyes competition. I do what Ino said anyway.

"We're here to talk to you about Sasuke," Ino says.

"I don't want to talk about it, thanks for visiting, see you later, bye!" I say.

"Jeez Sakura, we're not happy about what happened either, but you have to calm down," Shikamaru says, I can say that Ino got him into this. "He didn't kiss Karin, she kissed him, and she was forcing him, you know, that bitch has some experience."

Shikamaru is my best guy friend –besides Naruto- for two reasons: one, he always knows when something is wrong with me, and what is wrong with me and how to fix it; two, he's the only one who's smart enough to respond to my sarcasms and the only one who's lazy enough to defend me when I feel too lazy to do something.

"He didn't push her off, Shikamaru," I say, dryly. That takes him off guard just like Sasuke. I usually call Shikamaru "Shika-Chan", I used to call him that when we were little, and I still do. But when one of us is having a serious problem, like _this_, I call him Shikamaru. He calls me either kiddo or pinkie. Pinkie, well, my hair explains it all; kiddo, because when I first met him, and still, my actions were/are so childish to him, but he says it's cute, which makes me laugh.

"Sakura, he didn't mean it! You can't just act like that!" Ino exclaimed, now _that_ pissed me off to the limit; she was defending him like _I_ was the one who's mistaken.

"Stop it right there, Ino!" I warn her, loudly. "You're talking like I'm the one who made out with that slut! And you're talking like he didn't do anything wrong at all! He didn't push her off when she kissed him, neither when she unbuttoned his shirt! He didn't stop until he saw me! He's an angle, he didn't do anything wrong a_t all_, right Ino!" I'm so angry. I'm so pissed off, and Ino is making me even worse. Ino stood there, taking it all in. She realized what she was doing to me.

"I'm sorry, Sak. It's just that…he's totally crushed," she mumbles.

"And I'm not, Ino? Am I having a party or something! And how the hell did you know anyway!" I yell at her.

"Naruto called us and told us that. He's over at Sasuke's place. Naruto says he has never seen Sasuke like this before, he's scared Sasuke might do something dangerous." Shikamaru answered my question instead of Ino.

"I'm not saying you're not hurt or anything, Sakura. I'm just saying, you're not hurt as bad as Sasuke, he never shows emotions, and Naruto says Sasuke is _not_ himself at all. You're being strong, his strength is _gone_, Sakura," Ino says.

"Why should I care?" I ask. I really don't know the answer, why should I even a crap about him after what he did?

"Because," Shikamaru says, "you love him." This is a good reason, indeed. The room is silent. None of us has anything to say after Shikamaru's answer. None of us _should _say anything.

"He is breaking my rule," I mumble. Shikamaru and Ino stare at me, not knowing what I'm talking about. "He's breaking my rule of never crying after my father's death. I don't want to break it. I can't. I shouldn't."

"If you cry," Shikamaru says, "it would be for a great matter. Sasuke _is _a great matter, to you."

I've became so fond of the ground that I can't take my eyes off it anymore. I hate it when Shikamaru is always right. I hate it when Shikamaru's reasons make me shut up. I hate when Shikamaru is against me.

After Shikamaru and Ino left, I sat there, wondering if I should break up or make up. They both sound impossible, yet, I have to do one of them. All I can think about is that making out session. It sickens me. It sickens me badly, _really, really_ badly.

End of Sakura's POV.

Sasuke's POV.

Naruto just left. I've said everything to him, how much I'm hurt, how much my heart aches, how much…how much I love Sakura. After Naruto left, I came back to my room, my eyes land on a picture of Sakura and I, on her 15 years birthday, I took her to a romantic place. We were so happy, we were the perfect couple.

Why does this picture _has_ to be the one thing my eyes look at? Because I reach my limit, as my eyes start watering. I am _crying_. And it's pathetic. I'm crying so hard. I'm crying because of Sakura.

_The next day at school…_

My head hurts; I think I haven't cried this much since, like, 3 years old! I'm on my way to Karin; I'm going to make her pay. I'm going to make her go to Sakura and tell her that it's _her_ fault, not mine. I'm going to make her tell Sakura that _she_ kissed me, that she's a pig and I have nothing to do with it.

"Karin," I call her coldly. She turns to me, my eyes go wide open. Her face is _blue_, from Sakura punches yesterday, I suppose.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" she responds.

"Follow me." And we start walking somewhere alone. The same place we were at yesterday, near my locker. "You're going to tell Sakura what really happened. I'm not ready to lose my girlfriend because of sluts like _you_."

Karin's chin hardens, as her eyes fill with tears. "Oh, how I wished it was me who you'd proudly call your girlfriend, Sasuke-Kun. What Sakura said yesterday made open my eyes; she was speaking the truth. I'm going to start a new page with everyone, starting with your girlfriend," Karin said, smiling. Was she joking or she really meant that? "I don't know if she's going to listen to me or break my bones, though." Karin's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at her.

"You _have_ to try, Karin," I almost plead.

Normal POV.

Karin's eyes soften. "I'll do all I can to bring her back to you, Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke looks at Karin with a thankful and grateful look on his face.

"Thank you. You know? You're not as bad as you think," Sasuke said, smirking. Karin giggled.

"Just yesterday, I was w_orse_ than I thought," Karin muttered, but Sasuke heard it anyway. "I'm starting a new life, from today!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good for you."

Karin grinned. "Um, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked.

"What?"

"Can I hug you?" Karin asked, blushing.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Don't rape me, alright?" he joked.

Karin giggled taking that as a 'yes'. She put her arms around Sasuke's waist and rested her head against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke made no action in return, he looked behind Karin and his eyes went wide open.

Sakura Haruno stood there, shocked, her eyes wide open. She didn't expect to see _this_. She was coming here to_make up_ with him, but instead, she's going to _break up_ with him. Karin looked at Sasuke's horrified expression and turned around to see Sakura's shocked expression. Oh, this is going to be _bad_.

"Saku – " Sasuke was about to say.

"Save it, asshole," she said coldly and left. Sasuke pushed Karin and ran after Sakura. Sakura stopped walking and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Sakura, listen to me," Sasuke said.

"No, _Uchiha_, _you_ listen to me. I'm sick of giving you excuses. I'm sick of trying to convince myself that you're not an ass. I'm sick of giving you second chances. I'm sick of forgiving and forgetting. I'm sick of everything! I was coming to you to fix things, because I can't live without you, but you don't deserve anything," Sakura yelled. Sasuke didn't dare to look her in the eyes. She was right.

"And if it isn't obvious," Sakura said, Sasuke lifted his head. "We're over, asshole."

_Later that day with Sasuke…_

"I've lost her, that's it. I lost Sakura," Sasuke kept repeating. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Itachi were with him, hearing his loss, watching his tears rolling down his face and feeling the pain he is in. He didn't give a crap about his pride anymore, he was crying in front of his friends and he didn't give a crap.

"Sasuke, you have to calm down!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke lifted his head, making everyone see his face covered in tears. "You don't even _know_ how it feels to have the one person you care about the most being hurt by you and call you an asshole. So put a sock in it, and don't let me hear your voice, Naruto."

Naruto has _never_ seen Sasuke like this. He must love Sakura more than the whole world. Naruto decided to talk to Sakura.

"I'm leaving. I have to get home soon, or my mom is going to make my life worse than those who mocked her hair," Naruto joked. Everyone – except Sasuke- nodded as Naruto took his leave.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura was sitting alone in her room, glaring a whole through the wall. Hinata, Ino and Tenten left her house an hour ago, after Sakura reached her limit with them trying to defend Sasuke and convincing her to go back to him.

The doorbell rang, making Sakura curse. She thought that was the girls again trying to convince her with the same _"shit"_.

Sakura opened the door, expecting to see three girls, but instead, she faced her blonde best guy friend, Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with _the asshole_?" Sakura questioned.

"I came to talk to you about it," Naruto said.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it, if that's why you came, you can leave."

"Hear me out, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, Sakura sighed as she let him in the house.

"Let's hear it."

"He's crying," Naruto said. Sakura looked at him. "I've never seen him this miserable before."

"I don't care, Naruto."

"Yes, you do." And they kept glaring at each other.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm not going to defend him, neither tell you he didn't mean it or didn't do anything wrong, but try to start all over, please," Naruto said.

Sakura just shook her head. Naruto sighed.

"He keeps repeating that he lost you and that's it. When I told him to calm down, he said that I had no idea how much it hurts to lose the person I care about the most. I've never seen him like this before, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said in a low voice, but high enough for Sakura to hear him. That's when Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura Haruno broke down crying, after a long fight of trying to hold her tears; she lost the fight, and broke down. Naruto couldn't believe it. She hasn't cried in years, he ran to her and gave her the best hug he could.

Sakura kept sobbing and Naruto kept hugging. Sakura let it all out, and Naruto was her shoulder to cry on. Sakura has realized two things while crying her eyes out: one, Sasuke Uchiha meant the world to her, because she wouldn't cry for the world; and two, Naruto wasn't only her best friend, but the best kind of friends anyone can have.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sakura responded through her tears and sobs.

"I love you," he said.

Sakura smiled, that confession wasn't romantic love, but friendship love. "I love you too, Naruto. You're the best friend ever."

"You too," Naruto said as he smiled and hugged her tightly.

After a while, Sakura calmed down and let go of Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto."

"That's what best friends are for, right, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he winked to Sakura, she smiled back at him.

After those friendly moments Naruto and Sakura had, Naruto left. Sakura sat alone, thinking things out, she ended up with one thing; she and Sasuke could be normal friends, but not lovers. She couldn't take his betrayal anymore.

_The next day…_

Sasuke refused to go to school, he refused to eat breakfast, and he refused to move at all. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Sasuke said in a low voice. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, entered. That made Sasuke surprised; his father never entered his room before, well, once a year, but who's counting?

"You're a mess," Fugaku stated. Sasuke ignored his father. "What happened to you?"

Sasuke glared at nowhere, the only thing Sasuke lacked was his father's shitty talk. "My girlfriend broke up with me, that's it." He expected his father to talk shitty about Sakura, and how weak Sasuke is for letting Sakura get to him, but Fugaku didn't; instead, his eyes softened at his son, Fugaku knew that Sasuke loved Sakura with everything he had.

"Why are you sitting here then? You should be doing something about it, Sasuke," Fugaku said. Sasuke is even more surprised by what his father is saying.

"When I tried to, I made things worse. She was going to make up with me, but she instead broke up with me," Sasuke said, his voice filled with pain and sadness. "I don't even want to go to the school anymore; I don't want her to see me. I want to disappear from her life."

Fugaku stared at his son, then thought of something. "You know Sasuke? I _can_ make that happen."

Sasuke looked up at his father. "How!"

"You have to leave Japan, go study somewhere else," Fugaku said, simply.

"To where?"

"America would be good," Fugaku said. "I'll get you a place in one of the best high schools there."

Sasuke stared at nowhere, rethinking about everything, it was a big decision to make after all. He sighed. "I'll gladly accept that, father."

Fugaku nodded his head and left the room. Sasuke sighed. What was he doing? He didn't know. He was lost.

"You _WHAT_! You _have _to be kidding, bastard!" Naruto screamed, making the said bastard – Sasuke, if it wasn't so obvious- twitch.

Sasuke sighed; he did expect something like that from his idiot best friend. "I said I'm leaving Japan."

Sasuke has decided it. No turning back, since he was lost, he had to disappear for a while to think about everything.

"But why! It's stupid to runaway instead of facing your problems, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Naruto didn't want things to go this far, he thought he could do something about Sasuke and Sakura's break up after things calm down a bit; he never expected this from Sasuke. Sasuke told him he was leaving to study in America, but Naruto knew it was because of his break up with Sakura.

"You don't know what I'm going through, Naruto. I'm sick of _life_ if I don't have Sakura, you would have understood if it was Hinata. Let me do what I want to do, this is my life, not anyone else's to control it and tell me what to do," Sasuke said, he was ready to get out of there as fast as he could.

"It's called _advice_, bastard! You're being reckless, it's not Sakura-Chan's fault that your life is miserable, it's your fault! And – "

"Shut your stupid mouth up, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed out loud, Sasuke reached his limit, and really-poor Naruto had to deal with it. "I don't care what side you're on, I don't even know what's Sakura's side of this bullshit, but I know she doesn't know the truth because she never waits to listen to what I want to say!"

After Sasuke's screaming talk, silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, it's your life, if you really want to go, then I can do nothing against it," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes softened, he was harsh with Naruto, that guy _is _his best friend after all.

"Hey, you're trying to do the best for me, I appreciate that, idiot," Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto grinned back at Sasuke.

That's tight friendship, that's how best friends are after all. Naruto and Sasuke.

_Next day, at school with Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto decided to tell Sakura, maybe then she'll rethink about her break up with Sasuke, maybe she'll be able to stop his reckless choice.

"Say…Sakura-Chan?" Naruto started, Sakura glanced at him. Sakura was getting some books from her locker and Naruto accompanied her.

"What?"

"Sasuke is leaving," Naruto murmured.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Define leaving, Naruto."

"Leaving Japan and going to study in America for God knows how long," Naruto said.

Was he kidding her? She couldn't believe it. Sakura turned to look fully at Naruto, her face expressing her shock. "What are you talking about! When! Why!"

"One at a time, Sakura-Chan. I'm talking about him living a miserable life and making reckless choices like this one. He's leaving in two days. Why…obviously because of your break up with him," Naruto explained.

Sakura stood there. She couldn't tell who was losing more, her or Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto waved to her.

"Didn't you at least tell him he is being ridiculous?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"I told him he was being stupid and reckless, but he just screamed his lungs at me, so I shut up. He told me it's his life and he wants to do things himself, I couldn't say anything back," Naruto said.

"Jesus," Sakura muttered. "He can be _really_ stupid sometimes!"

Naruto shrugged.

_With Sakura, in her room…_

Sakura stared at nowhere. She didn't know what to do anymore, she sighed again and again. Sakura's eyes landed on her mobile, she thought of something, crazy, but she didn't know what to think. She picked up her phone and dialed someone.

_With Sasuke…_

Sasuke was packing his suitcase, getting ready to leave in two days, when his phone rang. He was planning on ignoring the call, but then he read the caller's name and he ran to pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sasuke," he heard Sakura's voice on the phone, that made his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, that's me." Smooth, don't you think? No? I know.

"How are you?" Sakura asked.

What kind of question was that? He didn't know, he also didn't know what to answer, _"I'm miserable without you." "I'm half dead after out break up." "I'm living a total shitty and lost life."_

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered, well, it wasn't close to the answers above but who cares? Something _did_ come out of his mouth. "And you?"

"Not so well to be honest," Sakura said. She wasn't "the Pinocchio one", he was. Damn honest, she was!

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, ask."

"Have you cried since the break up?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

Sasuke didn't know what to say now. He decided to leave the Pinocchio character behind to keep his nose as pretty as it is, _and_ to be honest with Sakura.

"Yes," Sasuke muttered. "Did you?"

"You broke my rule of never crying after my Dad's death, Sasuke." She was saying the painful things out loud, such a strong person she is. Sasuke took that as a yes.

"I apologize," Sasuke mumbled. What else could he say?

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked, more like a statement.

"Yeah, to America."

"When?"

"In two days." It was getting harder to answer for Sasuke.

"Why are you leaving?" Sakura asked.

"To study there."

"Are you sure?" Sakura wanted to hear him say the truth for once.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"My life isn't going as great as before, Sakura; I'm trying to fix myself."

Sakura's eyes softened. "Before what?"

Sasuke was pissed now. "Would you please stop asking questions you already know their answers? You want me to say the pain I feel? Fine! I've been in my room for God knows how long and I didn't eat or sleep, I'm miserable! I know whenever and wherever I'd meet you, you won't look at me! I'm just making things easier because I'm in pain! Happy now!" Sasuke said, loudly.

He got no reply. He just got silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for screaming but – "

"It's good to know you have a heart, Sasuke."

"I do have a heart, and it's all yours…it's ripped out of me, it's broken, and it's shattered to million pieces. I'm as hurt as you are. I know I've hurt you, and I'm paying for it, badly," Sasuke said everything he felt, and oh how good it felt to finally tell Sakura his pain.

"At least you know how I feel then," Sakura said. He could feel the cry in her throat. It's screaming to come out, but Sakura won't let it out, not when she's talking to Sasuke.

"I do."

"Which airport are you going to?" Sakura asked.

That's an odd question, but nevertheless, Sasuke answered. "The National Japanese Airport."

"Oh. When is the plane taking off?"

Even an odder question. "Monday. 2 o'clock in the morning, but I should be there at 1:30 for luggage and whatsoever."

"Oh. Can you meet me that day? One hour earlier? At midnight? The park?" Sakura asked.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll be busy with the packing and so on," Sasuke really wanted to meet her. He wanted something to keep him from leaving. He wanted _Sakura_ to keep him from leaving.

"It's OK. I'll see you on Monday then," Sakura said. "Bye."

And all Sasuke heard after that was "beep, beep, beep."

She said she'll see him on Monday, he said he couldn't. What was wrong with her? Sasuke shrugged as he went back to pack his suitcase. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, though.

_Monday at 1:00 am…_

Sasuke was on his way to the airport. Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku and Naruto were with him to say goodbye at the airport.

Sasuke kept thinking about if this was the right thing to do or not; whether he'll be able to live there or not; if Sakura will hate him more for not showing up or not; whether when he returns, she'll have a boyfriend or not. He preferred the "Or not" part in the 3rd and 4th conditions.

After a while, they group was in the airport, ready to say goodbye to Sasuke.

Fugaku went first. "Be careful. Do your homework. Study well. Don't spend too much money on useless things." Fugaku ordered, which made everyone else roll their eyes at him. "And most important, good luck, we love you, son."

Now was that really Fugaku? Because everyone stared at him like he was an alien. Sasuke cracked a small smile, though.

"I will father. Thank you and I love you too, father," Sasuke said, smiling, Fugaku smiled back.

Mikoto went after her husband. "Oh, my little baby is growing up and leaving his mommy!" Sasuke just _knew_she'll say embarrassing things, he rolled his eyes.

Mikoto smiled. "I love you, sweetie. I know you'll do just fine there! I'm just going to miss you so much," Mikoto said, as she started to sniff. Sasuke hugged his mother, she hugged him back, crying.

"I love you too, Mom. I'll miss you too."

After Mikoto was Itachi. "Foolish little brother," Itachi said. Sasuke just smirked.

"Let's hear your speech," Sasuke said, smirking.

"I've got no speech. Just try to be careful and be yourself. I don't know who I'm supposed to annoy when you're not around," Itachi joked.

Sasuke chuckled. "I will, and just annoy Naruto, or he'll annoy you, we'll see."

Itachi smirked and did his special handshake with Sasuke.

Naruto was the last.

"Bastard."

"Dumbass."

Naruto and Sasuke both chuckled. "Take care, OK? Open your email everyday! And make a Skype account! And take pictures for the hot chicks there! And try to live a nice life!" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"First: I will open my email everyday. Second: I already made one yesterday, I'll add you. Third: you have a goddamn girlfriend for heaven's sake, Naruto! Hinata is really a poor girl. And fourth: I'll do my best," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled as he stepped closer to Sasuke, this never happened often but, a hug is on the way. Naruto hugged Sasuke, and Sasuke hugged back. They had some "best friends" moments, but less than rarely.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder and found something that shocked him.

"Naruto, I want you to tell Sakura that I'm sorry for not showing up today at the park, OK?" Sasuke said.

Naruto let go of Sasuke to face him. "Maybe you can tell her yourself."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he saw that Naruto wasn't looking wide eyed at him, but behind him. Sasuke turned around and his face went just like Naruto's.

Sakura Haruno stood there, panting, sweating, and tired. "Good thing I caught up with you before you get on that plane," Sakura said through her pants. Her hands were on her knees as she was trying to catch her breathe.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm trying to stop you from leaving, if it isn't so obvious. I told you I'll see you on Monday," Sakura answered, smiling a little.

"But I thought – "

"I know what you thought. Now, let's go home," Sakura said.

"Go home? My plane is taking off in a little while, Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "Do you know what's after the break up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked confused at Sakura.

"After the break up is either: a broken bond, a friendship or making up."

"And what's after our break up?" Sasuke asked, pain washed all over him again.

"It's something I can't decide alone, but if we're both living a crappy hard time without each other, then I'll say making up," Sakura said.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. Was she here to make up with him?

"What do you say, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Do you want to leave, or stay here and see if we can make things work out again?"

He doesn't know. What if things didn't work out? It would be a total screw up for him, but his leaving might cause a broken bond.

"You couldn't pick a better time than now to make up with me?" Sasuke said. Sakura shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on making up with you, I was standing in the park, one hour ago, _single_, with no boyfriend to share the romantic place with me and kiss me there, when I realized I wanted you back. When I said I'll see you on Monday, I was planning on coming here, but then I changed my mind, and changed back, so here I am, asking you to stay here, wanting to make up with you," Sakura said. "Because I'm really sick of crying like a crybaby instead of doing something about it."

Sasuke's eyes softened by each word that came out of Sakura's lips. She needs him as much as he needs her.

"What am I supposed to do now, Sakura? I can't just cancel my flight." Sakura glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke shook his head in apologizing way.

"You don't understand, life is _shit_ here without you! _Don't _leave! It's an order not a request, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, crying now. Everyone in the airport near them stared at the rosette.

Sasuke just stared, surprise showing clearly on his face. This is the first time Sasuke Uchiha sees the girl he's in love with crying.

"Sakura…"

"I've been running for God knows how long, just to tell you that I want to make things work with you, and you just say that you can't cancel your flight for me! You're a total jerk, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke tried to hold her, but she ran away, she wasn't in the airport, she just disappeared. He cursed himself for being the stupid fastest kid in class, but can't run after his girl!

So that was it, it seems like it's going to be a broken bond…

"ASSHOLE!" Sakura cried as she threw her poor pillow at the wall. She was pissed off_. _She was hurt, pissed off and offended.

Hurt, because Sasuke won't cancel his stupid flight for her.

Pissed off, because the flight is more important to Sasuke than her.

And offended, because everyone in the airport thought she's insane for screaming out loud. Yup, her dignity was thrown out the window, thanks to Sasuke's "The flight is leaving" excuse.

Sakura's phone rang 3 times, one time from Shikamaru, one from Naruto and one from Sasuke, she ignored them all. She wasn't going to talk to anyone any time soon.

Sakura's phone rang again, this time; she was _so _going to break it, until she saw who was calling her, Ino.

"What, Ino!" Sakura answered, a lovely way to say hi, don't you think?

"Hi to you, too, Sakura!" Ino said, sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"He's an ass, alright?" Ino surrendered.

"News you're telling me," Sakura said, mocking Ino.

"Shut up, forehead! I'm calling to help you out! Appreciate that, please!" Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes. She heard a sound coming out of her window, she got up to see what's the source of the sound, she saw a small stone hitting her window's glass, she looked down to find the _ass_ throwing the stones, as soon as he saw her, he stopped. She glared a hole through Sasuke, which made him _very_ uncomfortable, I may say. Sakura opened the window; she ditched Ino, who's waiting on the phone.

"Are you planning on breaking my window? Don't. I already know you're a jackass, you don't have to prove anything more to me." One point for Sakura.

"And you say you hate drama queens, what are you now?" One point for Sasuke.

"A drama queen, and you're a jackass, we're even." Ouch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, when it came to this kind of trash talking, no one, and I mean it, _no one_ can beat Sakura.

"Can't you see that I'm not in the airport? I left the airport as soon as you did. I missed my flight, Sakura. All I want is you."

"Then why did you keep talking about not being able to cancel your flight?" Sakura asked.

"Because I was scared." Sasuke looked at the ground in shame.

"Of what!"

"I don't know! What if we couldn't make things work? I'd lose everything!" Sasuke said, lifting his head.

Sakura's eyes softened. "Are you afraid of our relationship to work?"

"No, I'm afraid that our relationship might not work," Sasuke murmured.

"Come up here," Sakura motioned to him.

And he did. When he got into her room, Sakura surprised him with a warm embrace that he missed so much. He hugged her back with all he had. He heard her sniff.

"I missed you, Sasuke."

"I missed you, too, Sakura."

They smiled at each other. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura on her lips, she kissed back. That's all they wanted, this was perfect.

Sasuke broke the kiss. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad this is what happened to us after the break up." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "A make up is always what's after a break up when two people are deep in love with each other."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sasuke."

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Millions of kisses.

It's uncountable, because with their love, nothing is countable.

After the break up is a make up, for Sasuke and Sakura.

After a make up is a tight relationship, for Sasuke and Sakura.

After a tight relationship is a successful marriage, for Sasuke and Sakura.

After a successful marriage…a pain in the ass called kids, _unfortunately _for Sasuke and Sakura.

The End.

**I feel sorry for the poor couple at the last one, kids ARE pain in the ass, at least that's my opinion, dattebane. xD**

**Hope you liked it. Read N' review! =3**

**Owari! Ja ne, minna-san! :D**

_**NOTE : I apologize for the lines error, I didn't know how to fix it, so it might look bad, but I hope you won't mind it, enjoy the story. ^^**_


End file.
